Make a wish
by Sliverloc303
Summary: When he was a teenager Clark wished for the same thing every year. He would blow out the candles and hope his wish would come true. But now things are different and wishes have changed.


**Make a wish**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Lana Lang was Clark Kent's wish come true.

He said it himself, he had wished for her every birthday since he was five years old.

Although he would never have a party he would always have a cake with bright candles lit on them. His dad would tell him to close his eyes and when he opened them his mom would have placed a cake on the table in front of him. He heard them say "make a wish" and he would.

He wished his heart out for Lana Lang to be his.

And every year he would be disappointed.

Until the year when she came into his loft right before midnight and gave him a cake of her own. Instead of making a wish he put the cake down on the table and kissed her.

Of course the next morning she pretend like it didn't happen. But after that and a heart to heart she did become his.

They dated on and off for years, with fights and make up and other boyfriends and girlfriends coming and going.

But still that flame of love Clark held for Lana stayed and they always got back together.

But then things had changed. He wasn't that teenaged boy that would pine for her in his loft.

He was working in the Daily Plant as well as on the farm. He was using his powers to save people as the Red Blue Blur.

He had grown up.

Suddenly he realized that Lana had just been a wish and that wasn't enough for him.

He didn't want something out of his reach; that was too good to be true. That it's self was something he had heard many times before, "if something was too good to be true, then it probably was.'

Lana Lang wasn't a great as he thought she was, she wasn't this perfect person that he always pictured her as. After getting involved with Lex, her hatred for him consumed her and the girl he thought he loved wasn't there any more.

When he saw her in the suit he didn't know what to think. The powers he had were a huge responsibility; it took the right kind of person to have them. And he didn't think Lana was that person.

In fact he didn't think Lana was right person for him either.

She had come back about a year later, just appeared at his door crying. She said that the suit had stopped working, that she was powerless.

There was a moment that he felt sorry for her. Then he realized that she was more upset about having no powers then for leaving him for so long.

Maybe it was that thought that made him make his next move. Maybe it was the fact that he was tried of working at a relationship that wasn't meant to be.

Or maybe it was the hazel-eyed woman that was waiting for him, out of Lana's sight, at the other door getting ready to go to work with him.

It was probably all three of them that helped him to talk to her for only a moment. He said that there was nothing he could do, that the suit was unnatural anyway.

She calmed down and asked to come in.

But for the first time, Clark Kent said no to Lana Lang…and didn't feel any guilt.

She muttered about staying in the hotel in town and maybe seeing him later. Clark said he might drop by but only to say goodbye.

And with that he closed the door and he heard her walk off the porch and out of his life.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled when he heard said hazel-eyed woman yelling at him to get his ass in gear.

The flame that he had for Lana was long gone and instead it was replaced with a wildfire of love for another woman.

Lois Lane was the last thing Clark Kent would ever wish for.

She was bossy, rude, and stubborn and she hardly ever called him by his name. And it was all these things that he loved about her.

The first nickname she gave him was Smallville and that was the one she called him most often.

When she moved in with him and his parents at first, she called him Farm Boy.

Now and again when they were working on a story she called him her 'personal master key', because no door stayed locked when Clark was around.

She was the one who named him Superman when he donned the blue tight and the red cape.

When they started dating, she sometimes called him honey, half time in a teasing way.

But he knew she meant it, whether she said it to tease him or not.

Like right now, for instance.

"Honey, close your eyes!" Lois said as she took the cake box out onto the kitchen counter.

Clark smiled at her from his seat at the table and closed his eyes.

Then he felt two small hands place themselves on his eyes. "I'm making sure you don't look Daddy!"

Clark knew that his little daughter was sitting on his knee and she would be looking over at her mother getting the cake ready. He heard Lois footsteps as she walked over to him.

Then she placed the cake on the table and said, "Happy birthday. Open your eyes."

The little girl took her hands away and he opened his eyes to see a Superman cake sitting in front of him.

"A Superman cake?" he said.

Lois nodded and said, "Duh! Who doesn't want their face on a cake?"

He looked down at the little girl and said, "This was your idea, wasn't it Taylor?"

Taylor giggled and high-fived her mom.

"Come on then Smallville, make a wish already!" Lois exclaimed.

Clark though for a moment.

He defiantly didn't want to wish for Lana Lang. Work was great; he and Lois had just gotten promoted. Superman was hero and he saved loads of lives. He was married to the love of his life, Lois Lane, and had a beautiful four year old daughter. What else could he possibly want?

"You know what? I think that Taylor would make better use of that wish then I would," he said finally.

Taylor's eyes brightened as she sat forward and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and she and Clark blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Lois asked.

Taylor smiled and replied, "I wished for a little brother or sister of course!"

Clark laughed but stopped when he realized that Lois wasn't.

She smiled gently and said softly, "Well I guess wishes do come true."

Clark looked at her dumbfounded. He placed Taylor on the chair and then kneeled down in front of Lois's chair.

"Are you serious?"

Lois nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I didn't think it was possible. Taylor was like a miracle; I didn't dare hope for another one," he said taking Lois's face in his hands.

"Oh come on Smallville! This town is the home of freaks; why not miracles too?"

In one swift motion Clark stood up, bringing Lois with him and spun her around. Her laughter rang around the farm house she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He set her down and kissed her, putting every emotion into that kiss.

They heard giggling at drew apart to see Taylor looking at them. "You two are so silly!" she said.

"Oh we're silly are we?" Clark asked as he picked Taylor up and spun her around too.

He put her on his shoulders and ran around the house with her, with Lois running after them.

Lana Lang used to be Clark's wish come true.

But fate had other ideas. Bringing Lois Lane into his life was fate's way of saying, "Clark Kent, you are an idiot. Here's the woman for you."

It still took him a while to see it but eventually he did.

Back when he used to wish for Lana, if you had told him what was in store for him when grew up, the teenage Clark would have laughed at you.

He would say that Lana was his future.

But Clark Kent's future was way beyond Lana Lang.

It was beyond anything he could ever have imagined and way beyond anything he could have wished for.


End file.
